In connection with high voltage lines, for instance, there are employed series capacitor banks to compensate for line inductance. In parallel with a capacitor bank, in protection thereof, there is generally coupled a metal oxide varistor and/or a spark gap. Solutions for triggering a spark gap are disclosed in publications SE 8205236, FI 88012 and WO 2007/003706, for example.